


Lace Lingerie

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, men's lingerie, mild face fucking, mostly smut though, or rather Oikawa in lace underwear and thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘<i>A gift for you.</i>’ Matsukawa’s voice echoed in his mind as he recalled the way his high school friend had slyly passed him a folded shopping bag under the table while they were in the middle of lunch. Matsukawa had insisted he look at it only when he got home, and feeling foolishly happy about the spur of the moment gift, he agreed.</p><p>He wished, in hindsight, that he had looked instead.</p><p>And that he had throttled Matsukawa for even thinking it was an appropriate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> It figures that I don't write anything for about a week and then dish out 7k of smut in two days. It really does.  
> This is entirely self-indulgent smut of Oikawa in men's lingerie, inspired by this lil piece of sunshine http://seijhoe.tumblr.com/post/136741539184/yep-heres-this
> 
> I really hate the way AO3 rearranges tags on a whim. Anyway, I'm off to wash away my sins. Enjoy.

Oikawa stood by himself in the shared bedroom of the apartment, arms crossed almost defiantly over his chest as he stared at himself in the full length mirror that hugged the wardrobe door. He wriggled his toes in the long socks that stretched over his muscled calves and up to dig into the flesh of his upper thighs, the black fabric a startling contrast to the lightly tanned skin there, feeling restless and more embarrassed the more he scrutinised himself.

With long fingers, he reached down to carefully adjust the lace lingerie that rested perfectly just below his hips. The thin fabric scratched against his skin slightly and he stretched it away from his pelvis and thighs just a little before setting it back into place. The garter belt straps resting over his thighs annoyed him a little too. Hemmed with lace, much like the lingerie piece, they itched and added another layer of embarrassment.

‘ _A gift for you._ ’ Matsukawa’s voice echoed in his mind as he recalled the way his high school friend had slyly passed him a folded shopping bag under the table while they were in the middle of lunch. Matsukawa had insisted he look at it only when he got home, and feeling foolishly happy about the spur of the moment gift, he agreed.

He wished, in hindsight, that he had looked instead.

And that he had throttled Matsukawa for even thinking it was an appropriate gift.

Oikawa had been utterly mortified when he had gotten home and eagerly opened up the shopping bag. He had tried to call Matsukawa half a dozen times, demanding to know why he had gotten him _that_ of all things. When the calls didn’t go through, he quickly stuffed the bag under the bed, and then removed it to bury it deep in the back of the closet where it might never see daylight.

Eventually, though, he got curious. He would wander back into the bedroom, his eyes flicking to the closet door cracked an inch open, as if inciting him to take it back out. He caved after an hour, and tore it from the closet and laid it on the bed to stare at it for several long moments of embarrassed hesitation.

Despite himself, Oikawa couldn’t help but think it was a good fit, even if the lace was a little itchy, though that was likely because he was unused to it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get acquainted with the feeling any further. He wondered how Matsukawa even knew what his size was, especially for such a particular type of clothing, but decided quickly he didn’t want to know. Knowing him, he had probably abused the right to an emergency spare key to riffle through his drawers.

His eyes drifted down his body for the millionth time, assessing himself as his gaze travelled down. Oikawa had a lean but muscled chest, but however slim his waist was, the squareness of his hips and the dense muscles through years of volleyball practice and late night gym sessions clashed against the lace garment and thigh-highs he wore.

The sound of a soft click a little far away, followed by the familiar creak of the door and padded footsteps and a quiet soft calling out ‘ _I’m back_ ’ filled his chest with panic, and Oikawa leapt over the bed to slam the bedroom door shut, his back pressing against it as if to make sure it was shut. His heart began to beat hard in his chest, thumping loudly in his ears as the voice yelled at him for slamming doors.

Iwaizumi wasn’t supposed to be back until the very early hours of the morning. He was working an extended shift that night, there was no reason for him to be home at that moment.

Oikawa could hear him shuffling around inside the apartment, probably in the kitchen or the living area, and it occurred to him he’d be coming into the bedroom soon to change out of his uniform. Oikawa peeled away from the door quickly but with caution and scrambled for the nearest clothes he could see within reach – which turned out to be a pair of unwashed jeans that hung loosely at his hips and a shirt that was probably Iwaizumi’s, judging by the tacky Godzilla print slapped on the chest of it.

Just as he pulled the shirt over his head, Iwaizumi sauntered into the room, rubbing the edge of his mouth with his thumb as he sent Oikawa a curious look.

“What are you slamming doors for, you moron? You’ll disturb the neighbours.” Iwaizumi said as he tossed his bag onto the edge of the bed and began to strip away the bartending uniform he wore. Oikawa lingered nervously by the wardrobe, an awkward smile on his face as he tried to figure out how to reply.

“I didn’t mean to, must have been a draft from when you opened the front door.” Oikawa lied, his smile widening strangely. His face felt red hot, even more so when Iwaizumi looked at him with a raised brow and a smirk that all but said he knew he was lying.

Iwaizumi said nothing in reply as he tugged off the black vest that hugged his chest to yank the white dress shirt over his head. Oikawa’s eyes lingered on the broad back ahead of him, dark brown eyes watching the way muscles moved under tanned skin as he snaked the belt from the loops in his slacks.

“Stop staring, Tooru.” Oikawa jolted upright and looked away with a deeper flush on his face when Iwaizumi called him out.

“I wasn’t…” Oikawa mumbled the words childishly, his gaze firmly fixed on the faint city lights glimmering in the distance beyond the window pane.

“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi replied half-heartedly, not believing him in the slightest, as he changed into a casual pair of sweat pants and a loose pyjama shirt he could sleep in later.

When Oikawa nervously looked back at him, Iwaizumi was walking towards him. Startled by how close he was all of a sudden, Oikawa stumbled back until he bumped into the wardrobe door and cursed when he banged his head on the glass lightly. Iwaizumi laughed gently as he stepped closer still, lifting a hand to gently grab Oikawa’s forearm and hold it as he looked at him affectionately, a warm and soft smile playing on his lips.

“Geez, what’s got you all out of sorts tonight?” Iwaizumi’s words left Oikawa gaping at him, and he could feel the heat crawling over his neck when Iwaizumi flashed him that tender smile. “You didn’t even give me a ‘ _welcome home_ ’ kiss.”

“Oh, sorry…” Oikawa replied quietly and dipped his head a little, his shoulders and back tensing up without him realising it. He needed to get out of the room. Or better yet, get Iwaizumi out so he could take off the lingerie and act like it never existed.

“It’s alright.” Iwaizumi said, his smile never faltering as he gave a reassuring squeeze on his forearm, gentle and brief but enough, and Oikawa slouched against the mirror slightly, the two almost eye to eye with one another. “But, uh…why are you wearing my clothes, exactly?”

Oikawa quickly looked down at himself. He knew the shirt he wore was Iwaizumi’s, but it took him a moment longer to realise the jeans he had pulled on were hardly fitting. Even buttoned up the still threatened to fall from his hips and Oikawa yanked down on the hem of the shirt, drawing the fabric away from his neck and shoulders in favour of covering his hips more. ‘ _Please don’t be in the mood tonight…_ ’ Oikawa begged internally. He would die of embarrassment if Iwaizumi caught him in lace lingerie, of all things.

“M-maybe I wanted to!” Oikawa pouted, glaring up at Iwaizumi a little as he felt the heat returning to his face. Iwaizumi merely grinned at him, looking as if he was holding back a laugh. “Shut up, it’s not funny!”

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi murmured as he used his free hand to cover his mouth, his smirk widening under it, “it’s just cute, that’s all.”

“What’s with you, being so nice? Where’s my mean Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked away, his pout stiffening his lips as lightly pushed on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Why are you even home this early? Are you skipping work? Did you get fired? You probably head-butted your boss.”

“Oh, don’t be a shit.” Iwaizumi smirked more and reached to squeeze Oikawa’s nose teasingly, which only responded in the taller brunet slapping his arm.

“Ow! Ow! Let go, you brute!” Oikawa shook himself free of Iwaizumi’s grasp and made for the door. The hand holding his forearm tugged him back with a soft yank and Oikawa stopped to pout at him over his shoulder. “What?”

“I’m still waiting for that kiss.” With a proud and smug smirk, Iwaizumi pointed at his own lips.

Oikawa’s pout deepened, if at all possible in his irritated and embarrassed state, and he turned around quickly to cross into Iwaizumi’s personal space. The kiss was brief and chaste, a simple peck on the lips on Oikawa’s part, but when Iwaizumi’s hand shifted to slip over his shoulder to pull him back, it lasted for several long, breathless moments. Iwaizumi’s fingers glided into the locks of dark brown hair, twisting in them as he held Oikawa close and tilted his head into the kiss, swallowing Oikawa’s breathless and otherwise faint moans.

They parted after a moment, barely an inch between them, and the red tint to Oikawa’s cheeks had spread to his ears and well and truly over the nape of his neck.

“What’s up with you, kissing me like that all of a sudden…” Though it wasn’t as if he minded, at all in fact. The way Iwaizumi smirked, biting down on his lower lip slightly and allowing a deep chuckle to rumble through his chest, it was cruel, he thought, that such things made his stomach fill with butterflies.

“Maybe I wanted to.” Iwaizumi repeated his words before leaning in to softly peck his lips and step away to pick up the clothes he had discarded on the bed.

Left speechless, Oikawa shook his head and spun on his heel to storm out of the room, muttering that he was going to make a start on dinner. Iwaizumi continued to smirk, snickering to himself as he gathered up his clothes to dump in the hamper in the corner of the room. An object discarded on the ground caught his eye as he lowered the clothes into the basket, and he moved back to the edge of the bed to pick it up. It had been lying just under the edge, as if it had fallen or been kicked under on accident.

It was a small paper shopping bag, and Iwaizumi raised a brow as he called out to Oikawa. “Hey, did you go shopping today?” It was rare that Oikawa went out clothes shopping alone. Most of the time, Iwaizumi was dragged along with him, and he would listen to Oikawa grumble about how nice certain shirts only to cringe at the fabric or something other. However annoying it was sometimes, he found it cute, so he didn’t mind going with him.

“No, I went out to lunch with Mattsun, remember?” Oikawa replied from the kitchen, his voice raised just enough so Iwaizumi could hear him. “Why? Did you need something?”

“No, there’s just a bag here-” As he flipped it over, he could see a logo discreetly printed in the upper corner of the bag, and his eyes widened upon reading it.

It was a foreign brand, but he could read the Japanese text under it just barely and that was what held his attention, despite the loud clatter he heard coming from the kitchen and the heavy pounding of footsteps that followed. Oikawa charged into the room and latched onto the doorjamb, frozen in horror as Iwaizumi lifted his head and stared at him, the clothing bag Matsukawa had handed to him hours ago resting in his palms.

Oikawa’s tongue suddenly felt thick in his mouth. No matter how many times he opened his mouth, he couldn’t think of a single excuse that would explain the bag labelled with _men’s lingerie_. There was no way to misinterpret that. Oikawa couldn’t decipher the look on Iwaizumi’s face. A mix of confusion and shock, but something else lingered in the depths of his hazel eyes, and that made Oikawa nervous, for several reasons.

“This is, uhm…” Iwaizumi cleared his throat a little too loudly and looked away, and Oikawa could see a heavy red hue warming his skin.

“I-I didn’t buy it!” Oikawa stepped further into the room and grabbed the shopping bag from his hands, the paper crumpling as he held it tightly. “Mattsun gave it to me! He’s just being- well, you know him!” Oikawa’s face split into a wide grin as he laughed nervously. Iwaizumi’s face became a little redder as he sighed and held a hand to his face.

“It was probably Hanamaki’s idea…perverted bastard.” Iwaizumi sighed again, heavier than before, and sent Oikawa a curious, side long look before averting his gaze a little too quickly. “Is this why you were skittish earlier?”

“Mhm…” Oikawa could only make a small humming noise in response.

Silence fell over them, thick and suffocating, and Oikawa wished the ground beneath his feet would and swallow him whole. His heart beat loudly in his ears and he could think of nothing to stay that might have a chance of dissipating the tension in the air.

Iwaizumi lifted a hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. The skin under his palm felt hot and it was hard for him to keep his mind from wandering. He was going to kill Matsukawa, and Hanamaki too, for likely having given him the idea in the first place. He should have known that something like this would happen. Hanamaki had brought up the topic a week ago, boldly talking about how he and Matsukawa had been experimenting with it, and that Iwaizumi should do something nice and buy Oikawa something. It had been such an embarrassing conversation that Iwaizumi had been determined to set it out of his mind, but forgetting it seemed to have led to the current situation.

He glanced back at Oikawa, his eyes wandering to the clothes he was wearing. Oikawa complained often enough about his taste, so it was a little hard to believe he was wearing them on a whim, however cute it was. Remembering how he had heard a door slammed when he returned home, he shifted to step towards Oikawa, his hand reaching for the hem of the tacky stencil print shirt.

“That bag was empty, so…” Oikawa jumped when he lightly grabbed the shirt, and the way that he latched onto his wrist tightly and flushed was enough to give Iwaizumi his answer, but he voiced it anyway, feeling a guilty pleasure at the way Oikawa’s face twisted into embarrassment with red tinted ears. “Does that mean you’re wearing…you know. _That_?”

“That’s…” Oikawa was unable to finish speaking and reached for Iwaizumi’s shirt when he felt his warm palms sliding under the hem to rub his waist. Oikawa licked his lower lip quickly, sucking it into his mouth to bite down on it as he tried to think of something to say. “I’m- it’s…”

“If you are,” Iwaizumi spoke again, stepping closer to lean into his chest and planting a soft kiss just under his ear, “can I see?”

With his heart beating hard in his chest, echoing through his ears, Oikawa flushed a deep red and sank into the touch as he always did, indulging in the feeling of those warm palms sliding to his back and fingers skimming over his spine to make him shudder. Oikawa leaned against Iwaizumi’s chest and bowed his head over his shoulder, hugging him close as he uttered a low whining sound.

“Don’t laugh…” Oikawa murmured into his shoulder and Iwaizumi smirked as he playfully nipped the skin under his ear, an act that made the taller of the two arch his back ever so slightly.

“Sure thing, pretty boy.” Iwaizumi murmured against his skin as he began to leave a trail of soft kisses down his neck. He held the small of Oikawa’s back under his palms, keeping their bodies together as he turned to face his back to the bed and sit down on the edge, coaxing Oikawa onto his lap.

Tilting his head, Iwaizumi kissed up his neck, pausing for a moment to suck gently on his bobbing Adam’s apple before following the curve of his jaw to his ear and back down to his chin, eventually finding the lips that were parted and inviting. Oikawa sighed into his mouth, breathing in sharply through his nose when Iwaizumi finally kissed him again, eagerly sinking into his touch as his hands began to tug on his shirt and lift it up.

Lips rubbed together, overlapping as teeth knocked softly and tongues glided in a kiss that became more heated by the second. Carefully, Iwaizumi leaned back and tilted his body to roll and lay Oikawa under him. Oikawa leaned his elbows into the mattress and the springs creaked when he crawled backwards on it to lay closer to the centre, with Iwaizumi following above him and trying to remove his shirt with far greater intent.

With the free shirt and tossed off the bed, Iwaizumi sat upright to take a moment and appreciate the sight before him, as he often did. With a soft touch, he dragged his palms down his neck and over his chest to slide them down his slender but firm waist, smirking to himself at the way Oikawa arched his back and followed the movement, his hips sliding on the bedspread under them both in the process.

Oikawa rolled his hips forward a second time when Iwaizumi’s fingers hooked under the hem of the loose jeans, his fingers grazing against the lace fabric beneath. Oikawa’s face remained a red flush of embarrassment, his lips pursed nervously as he gripped the sheets under him with closed fists until his knuckles whitened. Iwaizumi paused at his reaction, hesitant if it was alright for him to proceed, but when Oikawa shifted his hips once more, a slight twitch, a subtle buck upward, his smirk returned a little.

Iwaizumi dragged out the reveal, mostly for his own excitement, and to relishing in the way Oikawa squirmed shyly. With the jeans discarded somewhere beyond the bed with his shirt, Iwaizumi sat back and looked down at him, eyes suddenly full of hunger as he bit down on his lower lip, indulging in the sight.

Oikawa lay under him, legs spread over his thighs, and giving him a more than a little lewd view of his hardening cocking under the _innocent_ white fabric that did very little to conceal it in any way. His hands wandered, ignoring the lace clinging to his hips in favour of slinking a finger under one of the garter straps connecting the lingerie to the thigh highs digging into his muscled thighs. Iwaizumi found it hard to deny that the slight gap between the two articles of clothing, the little flash of dense muscle peeking out under the lace hems and exposed to his touch, was more than a little enticing. He tugged on the strap, lifting it up and releasing it to snap against his thigh, and a wide grin took over his features at the way Oikawa jolted in surprise and pouted at him.

“Stop enjoying this so much…” Oikawa whined, his arms crossed over his chest and tried to squeeze his legs together, a vain attempt to cover himself. Iwaizumi snorted and leaned down, grinning as he kissed him again. It was amusing that Oikawa felt shameful and embarrassed at the situation and he found it downright endearing.

“I can’t help it…” Iwaizumi murmured against his lips before capturing them roughly in a deep kiss that left Oikawa moaning into his mouth, especially when his hands slipped under the hem of the lace underwear to grope his backside and slide his hips over Iwaizumi’s more, the two grinding together and feeling one another grow hard against each other. Iwaizumi pulled out of the kiss just barely, almost sinking back into it with the way Oikawa chased after his lips desperately, and growled as he ground his hips hard against him and dragged his lips over his neck to travel down his throat and collarbone. “Not when you’re tempting me like this.” The words melted into his skin and Oikawa sighed below him, his head dropping back as he reached to grip Iwaizumi’s hair tightly.

Lips floated over his chest, just barely grazing it in the softest touch as warm breath ghosted against his skin, and Oikawa shuddered when he felt Iwaizumi’s hands sliding down his hips to squeeze his thighs and spread them. Iwaizumi kissed his naval, going lower as he rubbed the inside of his thighs, scratching his nails lightly against the small section of exposed skin.

Leaning back, Iwaizumi breathed against his pelvis, the lace doing nothing to diminish the feeling of the warmth that made Oikawa’s cock twitch beneath the underwear. Iwaizumi smirked at the small damp patch near the tip of his length as it began to drip with pre-cum. Oikawa moaned, a low and throaty noise sounded through gritted teeth, and Iwaizumi smirked as he repeated the act only to have his hair tugged a little too enthusiastically.

“I-Iwa-ahh! S-stop teasing me…mhn…!” Oikawa all but growled the words, suddenly impatient and full of want for the tanned man between his legs. Iwaizumi watched the way Oikawa’s chest arched and dipped, his abdomen sinking in on itself as he tried to keep from breathing in raggedly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Iwaizumi murmured as he lowered a few inches to press his lips to Oikawa’s thigh, dragging his mouth over the exposed skin between the lace and thigh highs before biting down and sucking on the pale flesh, leaving a soft reddening mark before moving on to leave another.

A groan, louder than before, and his hips bucked upward when Iwaizumi groped his thigh and lifted it to rest it over his shoulder, his other hand snaking under the hem of the lace lingerie once more to graze his fingers over his entrance. Pursing his lips, Oikawa muffled the sound of a needy cry as he sat up, his head lolled to one side as he stared down at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looked up at him, a mischievous smirk on his lip and a cunning look in his dark hazel eyes. Oikawa knew what he’d have to do if he wanted more, the mere thought was as embarrassing as it always was.

“Hajime…” Oikawa whispered his name, uttering it a second time when Iwaizumi bit down on his thigh a little harder, scraping his teeth against him and making him shudder. “H-hurry up…please…”

“Please what?” Iwaizumi’s lips moved against his thigh and the feather light touch made him quiver, his abdomen heaving as he sucked in a harsh breath. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t give it to you.”

“F-fuck…H-Hajime…” Oikawa reached down with a trembling hand, the other still bedded deep in Iwaizumi’s hair, and lifted the hem of the lace lingerie to free his twitching cock, pre-cum dripping down the shaft as the fabric scraped under the underside of his shaft. The sight of himself like that never failed to embarrass him, but Iwaizumi’s heated, lustful stare and the way he licked his lips made him feel hot and bothered in all the right ways. “Suck it…please, Haj-ah!”

Oikawa was halfway through murmuring his name again when Iwaizumi leaned forward to take the tip in his mouth quickly, sucking on the head of his cock and rubbing his tongue roughly against the wet slit. The sound that left his throat was guttural, deep and needy, and he bucked his hips into Iwaizumi’s mouth, seeking the wet warmth there. Iwaizumi breathed deeply through his nose before taking more of him in, his head bobbing in a slow rhythm.

Oikawa didn’t look away. Biting down on his lip to stifle his moans, he stared down at Iwaizumi with fluttering eyes, unable to think of anything else save for the pleasure building in his pelvis and the erotic sight of Iwaizumi’s sucking his cock with such enthusiasm, his lips dragging over the shaft and rubbing the base at the same time. Iwaizumi barely gagged when Oikawa bucked his hips, and it was something that was both embarrassing and a complete turn on. Iwaizumi shifted his hands, sliding them up and down his thighs and hips, eventually settling under the lace underwear and tightly holding his hips, the fabric resting over his knuckles nicely.

When Iwaizumi looked up at him, Oikawa could just barely make out the expression on his face. Sly, inviting; his eyes practically screamed with the lust crawling under his skin, and the way he took more than half his length into his mouth and gave an encouraging tug on his hips made Oikawa’s head roll back as a deep moan left his chest shaking, an endless wave of bliss rolling through him, even more so when he felt Iwaizumi swallowing the excess pre-cum that was dripping from his lips and the shaft.

With unspoken permission, Oikawa bucked his hips with more intent and began to thrust into his mouth; slowly, at first, but building in pace as the pleasure began to stir deeper in the pit of his stomach, threatening to release all at once. Iwaizumi moved with him, parting from his cock for a split second with a wet popping noise when his hips dropped back into the mattress before greedily taking him back in, his lips just barely grazing against the base and making him shudder terribly.

“Ha-ahh! H-Hajime, don’t stop, d-don’t stop…!” Oikawa breathed his name through a loud moan, his hand instinctively lifting to his face to cover his mouth, but he was unable to silence himself. His breath was riddled with moans, short and sweet and breathless as he continued to thrust, guided by the hands on his hips.

Iwaizumi was more than happy to comply. His fingers dug into Oikawa’s skin, leaving red marks that would probably bruise a little later, and circled his tongue around the tip of his cock whenever he broke away from it for a brief moment before taking it in and sucking around it roughly. He never once looked away from him or closed his eyes, the sight of Oikawa writhing and almost frantically thrusting into his mouth to reach his climax made him painfully hard, his own hips dropping to rub against the mattress, the fiction it caused giving him little to no relief from the feeling.

Iwaizumi could see him beginning to crumble. It began as it often did, with a shaking breathless moan, a hoarse cry from a dry throat that was high in pitch and full of wanton lust. The hand gripping his hair yanked on it roughly, nails scratching his scalp and hips bucking rapidly as his rode through his orgasm, thighs shaking and chest arching up and up until he froze, tense as he came in his mouth all at once, his mouth hung open as a voiceless moan left his lips.

A bitter taste filled Iwaizumi’s mouth and he quickly swallowed to prevent himself from choking on his cum, and he breathed heavily through his nose as he slowly brought his lips down his cock and back to the tip. Oikawa shivered under him, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, eyes hazy as he stared up at the ceiling in a blissful daze.

When he looked back down his own chest, he saw Iwaizumi peeling away from his pelvis, fingers pressed to his lips as he licked a white substance from them. Every inch of Oikawa’s body felt hot, flushed and gleaming with sweat, and he was uncertain if he could blush any more than he already was.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Iwaizumi slid his palms up to his waist, holding it firmly as he dragged Oikawa across the sheets to align their hips. He ground his hips against his rear roughly, pressing the thick bulge in his pants against his ass and leaned over to kiss him deeply, groaning against his lips as he rutted against him.

“I want you, Tooru…” He moaned, breathing the words into his mouth and Oikawa reciprocated the gesture, digging his elbows into the bed to arch himself at a better angle that the friction was more pleasing for them both.

“Please…mh!” Oikawa let go of his hair to hook his arm behind his neck and press his chest to his, grinding the whole of his body against him in one moment. “Fuck me, Hajime-mh! _Please fuck me_ …!” The words were muttered against his lips, soft and delicate but full of lust.

Iwaizumi didn’t need to be told twice, or rather a third time. He placed a hand on the centre of his chest and pushed him down into the bed to lean over and search the bedside table for the familiar bottle of lube and a condom. Oikawa was quick to bury his head in the crook of his neck, biting down there and tugging down his pants to free his hard cock, eagerly beginning to rub it and excite him more. Iwaizumi growled and rolled his hips into the touch, enjoying the feel of his warm hand as he grabbed what he needed and settled himself back over him.

Iwaizumi slapped his backside playfully, smirking at him as he encouraged him to crawl onto his lap more. Oikawa pouted at him but didn’t refuse, and shifted to hook his legs over his as he sat in his lap and shivered when Iwaizumi rested his hands on the small of his back to bring him closer, their chests pressing together tightly. Iwaizumi kissed his neck, his shoulder and then his collarbone as he fumbled behind Oikawa’s back with the bottle of lubricant, flicking it open and coating his fingers in a modest amount before discarding the bottle on the bed.

Oikawa jolted forward on his lap when he felt his fingers, cold from the lubricant, sliding between his cheeks and rubbing against his entrance. He was hardly unused to the feeling, but there was always a little discomfort as Iwaizumi began to stretch him.

The feeling faded quickly as his fingers slowly worked deeper inside him, twisting and scissoring slightly and making him jolt in his arms and rock his hips against him, seeking more of that feeling building in the pit of his stomach.

It felt good but it wasn’t near enough; not deep enough and not thick enough to bring him to the brink of euphoria. Oikawa held onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders tightly, shifting to bring himself onto his knees as he sank his hips against his hand, desperate for something more. Iwaizumi stared at him with half lidded eyes, watching the way his expression broke down; eyes squeezed shut and jaw hanging as he moaned in a low pitch. Oikawa never failed to excite him, even in the simplest ways, and with a free hand he reached to rub his cock, pleasuring himself to the sight of Oikawa fucking his fingers with an intense need.

“Enough…it’s not enough…” Oikawa growled the words into his ear as he hugged his neck, his hips bouncing up and down in accordance with the way Iwaizumi thrust his fingers into him, his knuckles brushing against his ass as he twisted them inside him. “I want you-ahh! Mhh…fuck, _please Hajime_ …!” Oikawa all but begged him, repeatedly asking for more, over and over again, his warm breath and moans ghosting across the shell of his ear.

Whatever remained of Iwaizumi’s reason fled to the depths of his mind, replaced by and overwhelming need to indulge in every inch of Oikawa’s body. With a quick shove, Iwaizumi laid him onto the bed and busied himself with the condom, the wrapper falling onto the sheets as he rolled it down his length smoothly. Oikawa was a step ahead, pouring lube onto his hand to slick his cock with it once it was on, and Iwaizumi groaned and leaned down to kiss him as he did so, edging himself closer to his hips.

“Mh…Hajime, take them off…” Oikawa murmured against his lips and ground his hips against him eagerly. It took Iwaizumi a moment to realise what he meant, his gaze flicking down to the cum stained lace lingerie stretched over his hips and pelvis, just barely covering him.

He reached down to take them off, but for a moment he wavered. The lace felt damp on his fingers, and a thought occurred to him that made him blush as much as it did smile. Oikawa looked at him with half lidded and curious eyes and repeated the request.

“Nah,” Iwaizumi’s smile grew into a wide grin as he tugged the lace lingerie up to cover his hips again and Oikawa uttered a disgraceful whine, thinking he would be teased further, “I think we’ll leave these on.” As he spoke, he hooked his fingers against the fabric between his legs, pulling it sideways to expose his entrance and ground against him there, licking his lip as he watched Oikawa suck in a sharp breath when he finally thrust inside him.

“Ah…! Nhn…p-pervert…” Oikawa murmured shakily, his Adam’s apple bobbing continuously as he struggled to breath in a proper rhythm.

“You’re probably right,” Iwaizumi sighed as he held onto Oikawa’s hips, bringing him closer as he angled himself to thrust in more, and he bit down on his lip to keep from grinning at the way Oikawa’s back arched high into his chest the deeper he went, “but you seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am…”

Oikawa moved his hands to grip his hair and cover his face, making a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan as he hooked his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, the balls of his feet digging into the small of his back and pitching him forward, bringing him as close as possible in the moment. Iwaizumi moaned at the tight warmth that squeezed his cock and encouraged him to delve deeper, and he emptied his lungs in a heavy groan when he felt Oikawa contract around him even more.

He swore under his breath and bucked forward slightly, his hips banging against Oikawa’s ass and making him slide on the bedspread slightly, a sharp and breathless gasp filling the air before he settled back into the sheets and shivered. Iwaizumi pulled back on his hips, thrusting half his length in to begin with, his pace slow as the rhythm built up with every thrust.

Oikawa moaned under him, hands fumbling between his hair and the sheets before he sat up on his elbows to reach down with one hand, lifting own of his own thighs up to give Iwaizumi room enough to come closer and fill him more.

It was exactly what he did. Iwaizumi grabbed his thigh, holding it under the knee with his palm and kept it in place as he thrust deeper as he bit into the fabric of the thigh highs to keep himself from moaning any louder than Oikawa was, his cock grazing against a spot just below Oikawa’s prostate that made him scratch his own thigh and cry out in utter bliss. Iwaizumi continued to thrust at an almost agonisingly slow pace until the euphoria filling his veins threatened to overshadow the last bit of sense he had. The lace lingerie grazed against his cock and he murmured for Oikawa to hold it aside, just in case it damaged the condom, and he weakly complied. With a shaking hand, Oikawa stretched with his unoccupied hand to pull the lingerie further away from his ass, the fabric well and truly wet from sweat and the lubricant.

Left staring at Oikawa’s face, which contorted every few seconds as he sucked in a breath and tried to hold it before letting out an almost obscene moan of pleasure, Iwaizumi peeled himself from his thigh to mash his lips against his. The kiss was wet and sloppy and desperate, full of desire and affection in equal measure as they devoured one another’s moans.

“M-more…! Mh!” Oikawa cried against his lips, shaking as he tightened around Iwaizumi with a conscious effort and feeling a little proud at the way Iwaizumi broke away from the kiss to drop his head and moan a string of curses into his neck. “H-Hajime, give me more…! Ahh!”

Iwaizumi pulled out of him all too quickly and Oikawa uttered a low whining noise at the absence of the thickness filling him, but had little time to mope over it as Iwaizumi grabbed at his hips and rolled him over. Oikawa looked back over his shoulder, breathing hard as he watched Iwaizumi lift his hips and yank the lace lingerie down past the thigh highs and settled himself on his knees to align their hips again. A hand reached forward, sliding up his back and making him shudder as he thrust back inside, and Oikawa dropped his head to moan into the mattress as he felt him delve deeper and deeper still.

He felt a heavy weight resting above his back as Iwaizumi leaned over him, hands reaching to grab his arms and pin them to the bed at his side. When Iwaizumi pulled back to the tip, a long and slow drag before thrusting back far too quickly than he was prepared for, Oikawa cried out loudly in a high, breathless pitch; a sound that would frighten the neighbours, even through the thick walls.

Iwaizumi repeated the movement, thrusting in as deeply as he could and reaching passed his prostate, thrusting against that weak spot deep inside him that left Oikawa’s back tensing up greatly in response. A shudder rippled through him at the sound of Oikawa uttering that obscene moan again. The sound of skin slapping against skin began to fill their ears, joining a symphony of moans and low growls and groaning bed springs that creaked with every move they made.

He was incomprehensibly tight, and hot, and all too erotic, and Iwaizumi’s mind was utterly blank, thinking only of the pleasure that was radiating from his core and spreading through his body the more Oikawa squeezed and tightened around him. Under him, Oikawa had begun to bite the sheets, effectively muffling himself as Iwaizumi continuously hit that sweet spot that was reducing him to a shivering mass.

Iwaizumi growled at the sight, low and deep in his throat, and released one of Oikawa’s arms to bury his hand in the hair that was tussled and dishevelled from rolling in the sheets and yanked back on it enough to lift his head from the mattress. Saliva dripped from his lips and the sound of his voice bounced off the walls. Breathless, throaty moans for more; harder, faster, _deeper_ – simply more than what he was receiving, despite it already bringing him to the brink of his orgasm.

Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi responded, sliding his other hand down Oikawa’s side and under him to grip his cock, beginning to stroke it as he slathered his hand in his pre-cum. Oikawa groaned, and louder again when Iwaizumi tugged on his hair and thrust back into him, the timing of every thrust matching the pace of his hand and the occasional tug he gave to his dishevelled hair. Oikawa’s hands fumbled in the sheets for a while, unable to settle on holding them, and he reached behind himself to latch onto Iwaizumi’s forearms, squeezing them beneath his palms as he cried out his name in a haze of ecstasy.

Within seconds, Oikawa was trembling under him, quickly and without stopping as his entire body tensed from head to toe. His back dipped low, arching into the bed and Iwaizumi tugged on his hair gently as he threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed, euphoric expression as he uttered another cry of intense pleasure, Iwaizumi’s name yet again getting caught in the mix and being butchered by the low groans that echoed in his ears. Iwaizumi felt his cock spasm in his hand, and with slow, soft strokes, he worked him through his orgasm, gritting his teeth and breathing sharply through his nose at the way Oikawa’s body sank into the mattress and rode the waves of his climax.

The sight was extremely arousing for Iwaizumi, and he leaned over him, pressing his chest to his back and burying his face between his shoulder blades and growled his name, a sound that came from deep in his chest and made it rumble, shaking them both as he came with him.

They lay together for several long moments, joined and breathless and unable to think through the fog of pleasure that had filled the air around them. Iwaizumi slowly pulled back from Oikawa to peel away from him, uttering a low and brief laugh at the way Oikawa sighed in response and shivered from his absence a second time. He sat up and reached for the convenient box of tissues on the bedside table to clean themselves up and throw away the condom, but paused when he looked back at Oikawa, sinking into the mattress in exhaustion. His backside was red from the constant slapping of their hips, and among the sweat and lube drying on his thighs were traces of white cum having dripped from his cock and stained the lace lingerie and the sheets beneath him. The sight was enough to make Iwaizumi consider a second round, though he quickly put the idea out of his mind.

The clean-up took a little while, with Oikawa whining the entire time and insisting Iwaizumi do it himself for having made him do something so embarrassing. Iwaizumi scoffed but smiled and held his shoulder gently, rolling him onto his side as he leaned down to gently kiss his lips once he was done.

“You’re a mess.” Iwaizumi murmured and Oikawa slapped his shoulder, pouting at him and flushing a deep red when Iwaizumi held up the stained lace lingerie he had peeled away from Oikawa’s thighs.

“Get rid of that!” Oikawa lunged at the lingerie, balling it up and throwing it across the room to fall limp near the desk, and Iwaizumi laughed as he stretched to snake an arm around Oikawa’s waist to pull him into his lap when he tried to leave.

“I’ll buy you another pair if you’re so upset about ruining those ones.” Iwaizumi teased with a wide grin and Oikawa looked at him, utterly mortified by the idea. “Maybe something sexier; black with blue lace and ribbons to match, hm? What do you think?”

“I think you’re a pervert and a bully…” Oikawa murmured, a deep pout forming on his lips and Iwaizumi laughed, a wholehearted and warm sound that made it hard for him to be mad.

“But you love me.” Iwaizumi grinned more and kissed him gently, hugging his waist as he embraced him tightly. Oikawa whined against his lips, sinking into the tender kiss almost begrudgingly before he did so in a more sincere way, his arms hooking over his shoulders and patting his back gently.

“Aren’t you lucky.” Oikawa murmured against his lips and Iwaizumi broke the kiss to peck his lips; once, twice, and a third time before travelling along his jawline and making him shiver slightly.

“The luckiest.” He whispered the words by his ear and Oikawa’s face flushed bright red at such simple, affectionate words and lowered his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder, making an incoherent and barely audible sound of embarrassment that only made Iwaizumi laugh.

He’d have to thank his terrible friends later, but for that moment, he was content to linger with Oikawa for a little while longer, indulging in the warmth of his body, and feeling of his beating heart so close to his own.


End file.
